Comprehensive Cancer Center (UNC LCCC) and the UNC Program in Biotechnology and Molecular Biology (PMBB). The objective of the facility is to provide genetically modified mice and supporting technologies to UNC researchers at a reasonable cost and to support the Cancer Center's strategic emphasis on mouse models of human disease. The long-term goal is to build a state-of-the-art facility that provides a wide array of gene expression and deletion strategies. Experimental manipulation of the mouse has become a powerful tool for the study of cancer mechanisms and for the generation of many human disease models. Given widespread cell specificity, physiological complexities, and the dynamic nature of cancer development, animal models can be essential reagents in etiologic, prevention and treatment research. The objectives of this facility are to: Advise investigators in the design and follow-up of animal experiments, Generate genetically modified cells and animals for individual research programs, Provide basic support technologies (e.g., gamete and embryo cryopreservation), Use and develop new reagents and technologies (e.g., nuclear transfer), Decrease cost by centralizing functions such as genotyping. The Core is led by Drs. Terry Van Dyke (Faculty Director) and Randy Thresher (Facility Director). The Core adds value to the Center by providing highly skilled services at reasonable costs. Highlights of research supported by the Core include the production of glioblastoma and breast cancer models. The Core supports a new function, mouse genotyping, for: i) routine and timely genotyping to improve colony management;ii) marker-assisted generation of"speed congenics";and iii) high throughput genome scans to help identify modified genes. Future plans for the Core include ICSI and cloning, lentivirus-based transgenics, high throughput vector construction, new ES cell line derivation and the production of strain 129-based Cre expressing lines.